


beginning

by well_its_me_again



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I want to tag sir billiam but he is not there, I will, Ranbuter is John John that ran away from sir billiam, Sir Billiam and Sheriff are brothers but it's not even mentioned here, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, bruh how do i title this, did I tag tales from the smp?, eh maybe later I'll remember, i feel like I forgot to tagg sth important, i still will but im not sure, it's really really short, its just mentioned that john john looks familiar, post egg ranbutler, should I even tag tachno and ranboo?, you can see i thought about hinting it but forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/well_its_me_again/pseuds/well_its_me_again
Summary: i wrote it in like 20 minutes sorry for any mistakes I made.(butler tries to start a new life after running away but its not from his pov)
Relationships: John John & Sheriff Sherman Thompson, No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	beginning

Sheriff Sherman Thompson scratched his head in irritation.  
He hated outsiders – insiders too - but outsiders irritated him more. Especially if they wanted to become insiders. Those were the worst and he usually rejected them. He had too many of his own neighbors to take care of already. Especially that goddamn Crops guy.  
\- I am so close to retiring – he groaned.  
The boy in front of him flinched, and the man just sighed again.  
He took a closer look at him.  
Small but probably still growing, thin “underfed’’ sheriff thought “honestly who raised this kid”  
He couldn’t keep eye contact for more than two seconds.  
Had no belongings, his clothes were ragged, his white shirt that one day might have been fancy was now torn and patched up many times.  
His skin was tan from traveling in the sun too long and everything was covered in dust.  
\- so you have no documents? Nothing? - he asked again.  
The kid shook his head then hesitated for a moment before saying:  
\- yeah no, nothing, all lost -  
he looked….kinda happy? Or just satisfied? Whenever he spoke. It was like he relished his ability to speak. Even if his voice was incredibly quiet  
The man wasn’t going to question it.  
He took one last look at the kid, (he looked weirdly familiar) before reaching for some papers.  
Sheriff really hated outsiders  
\- what’s your name again? -  
he really did  
\- um John John -  
outsiders were the worst. Just like insiders.  
\- alright John John, you’re on the townsfolk list, cause that exist for whatever reason -  
The kid peered up, smiling for the first time since he came into Sheriffs office.  
\- Thank you! - he said- nearly shouted, then blushed realizing how loud he was. Almost like he never got to scream. A privilege everyone should have.  
\- alright alright no need, now off you go, I’m not going to help you find a place to stay you gotta do it yourself - There was plenty of that anyway since he let that cannibal go again.  
John nodded excitedly then almost ran from the sheriffs office. Only stopping on the doorway to yell one last “thank you!!!” with the happiest expression the man as ever seen.  
Sheriff waved him off.  
\- Don’t forget to take a bath! - he called after him, doubting he still heard that.  
Thompson shook his head, leaning on the back of his chair, trying to fight back that dumb smile that was creeping onto his face.  
Everyone in this town were criminals anyway, one more kid without any documents to confirm his identity wouldn’t make much difference.

**Author's Note:**

> howdy to y'all, sorry this is so short.  
> I am debating writing a butler/John Johns' pov where he runs away and stuff. I may end up never writing it though (too many ideas, very little motivation). I wish all of you a pleasant evening/day/night.


End file.
